Don't Go
by kembaranbbh
Summary: Hari-hariku terbiasa akan hadirnya dirimu. Biarkan tubuh ini selalu berada dalam dekap hangat tubuhmu. Walaupun kini semua hanya kenangan yang membunuhku secara perlahan. Kekasih hatiku kini telah hilang. Aku rindu... Aku merindukan Chanyeol-ku... Tuhan kirimkan pesanku untuknya... Aku akan mencintaimu untuk hari ini, besok, dan selamanya. Hingga nafas ini terhenti dan menyusulmu


Title

Don't Go

Author

nothinglike6104

Cast

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and all cast temukan sendiri.

Rated

M

Genre

Angst, romance, yaoi

Length

Chaptered

Disclaimer

Cerita sepenuhnya ide author, cast disini hanya pinjam nama. Seluruh cast punya Tuhan, (Author), orang tua, dan agensi.

 **All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohinibited.**

 **WARNING! YAOI (BOYXBOY), typo, bahasa campur aduk. Gak suka YAOI ? JANGAN BACA!! *maksa* hehehehe...**

 **Chapter 1**

"Chanyeool... ayo cepat!" Bibir mungil serupa apel matang itu berteriak, memanggil seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol. Senyumnya mengembang bak bunga mawar baru mekar.

Dari kejauhan muncul sesosok pria tinggi bak model profesional, yang dianugerahi rupa tampan mengalahkan dewa-dewa Yunani. Helaian hitam kelam miliknya berayun-ayun indah saat kaki-kaki panjang itu berlari kecil, terhempas angin sejuk di pagi hari.

Mendekati pemilik bibir mungil itu dengan senyuman maut. Menimbulkan degupan jantung yang serasa bertalu-talu tak tahu malu. Tepat di taman tak jauh dari rumah kecil mereka, kedua sosok itu berbagi kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap, tak bisa ditahan-tahan lagi.

"Baek... Baekhyun, pelan-pelan. Aku lelah..." Chanyeol berhenti berlari, untuk kemudian menumpukan kedua telapak tangan besarnya pada lutut miliknya. Merasa letih akibat berlarian.

Kemudian lelaki mungil itu mendekati Chanyeol dengan tampang merajuk yang begitu lucu. Bibir pikachu-nya ia lengkungkan ke bawah, juga kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Begitu saja lelah! Tapi jika malam tiba kenapa kau begitu bertenaga?!" Wajah cantiknya merengut lucu saat menyuarakan protes.

Chanyeol mendengus geli mendengar protes dari Baekhyun. Tak merasa tersindir sama sekali, karena bagaimanapun juga, apa yang Baekhyun katakan memang sepenuhnya benar.

Tak terbantahkan.

Lalu Chanyeol menegakkan badan. Berjalan menuju bangku panjang yang disediakan taman tersebut. Kemudian duduk disitu. Ia memanggil Baekhyun untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Kemari sayang..." Panggilnya untuk si mungil. Walau Baekhyun merasa kesal dengan lelaki tampan itu, tetap saja ia tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol-nya, belahan jiwanya, lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di bangku panjang itu.

"Itu karena aku terlalu bersemangat denganmu. Lagi pula kau juga selalu menyemangatiku jika malam tiba, bukankah begitu?" Si tampan sibuk menggoda kesayangannya, dengan menaik turunkan kedua alis tebalnya. Dan menerima rengekan manja dari Baekhyun yang merasa malu dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Lihat saja kedua pipi gempil itu sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Chanyeol!" Bibir tipisnya mencebik kesal. Merasa begitu malu dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hahaha... kenapa sayang?" Jari-jari besar Chanyeol mengambil sejumput rambut yang lebih mungil untuk kemudian ia selipkan ke belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu... aku malu." Cicit Baekhyun. Kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, lebih memilih menatap rerumputan yang ada di bawah ketimbang bertatapan dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa tak sanggup, tak kuat menatap wajah sempurna itu lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol-nya terlalu tampan.

Chanyeol menatap miliknya dalam. Merasa takjub dengan apa yang Baekhyun miliki. Lelaki dengan paras cantik, dihiasi senyum yang begitu manis, serta kedua mata puppy. Tapi yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah bibir tipisnya yang merah merekah, mengundang untuk ia cumbu sepuasnya.

"Kenapa malu? Kau milikku, aku milikmu. Tak ada lagi batas diantara kita." Suaranya yang berat juga seksi berbisik di depan wajah Baekhyun. Membuatnya mengkeret malu.

"Chanyeol... aku mencintaimu." Bisik Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Baekhyun." Balas Chanyeol.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol kemudian mendekat untuk ia tempel dengan bibir tipis milik kesayangannya. Seketika iris coklat secoklat madu itu terpejam, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol melumat perlahan bibir bawah Baekhyun, tak ingin terburu-buru, dengan malu-malu Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Chanyeol, membalas lumatan pria tampan itu. Mereka berciuman lama, lembut, dan penuh perasaan.

Mengabaikan keramaian pada taman tersebut.

Keduanya telah tenggelam dengan perasaan cinta yang mendalam, tak dapat kembali ketepian, lagipula Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga tak ingin kembali ketepian, sebaliknya mereka ingin tenggelam lebih jauh, lebih dalam lagi.

 **e)(o**

Satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 06 Mei 2016 Chanyeol menikahinya, tepat dihari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Mengucapkan janji suci di salah satu gereja di Kota Fukuoka, Jepang. Mengucapkan janji untuk saling mencintai selamanya, selalu akan bersama dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, untuk kemudian diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan kebahagiaan dari pihak keluarga serta sahabat-sahabat mereka yang menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan itu, saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Bahagia akan penyatuan tersebut.

Setelah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama hampir empat tahun, akhirnya kedua anak adam itu melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan. Hari-hari mereka lalui dengan kebahagiaan, namun tak jarang juga berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Karena bagaimanapun hubungan yang sempurna adalah hubungan yang di dasari atas nama cinta, juga pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, sehingga hubungan itu tak terasa hambar, dan membosankan.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih menempuh pendidikan di bangku perkuliah. Baekhyun mengambil jurusan musik, karena demi Tuhan, lelaki mungil itu sangat mencintai musik, juga karena ia dianugrahi suara yang merdu. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih jurusan bisnis, untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya beberapa tahun lagi, tentu saja. Mereka berdua menikah tepat satu minggu setelah kelulusan di bangku SMA. Walaupun begitu, si mungil Byun, juga si tampan Park telah siap secara fisik maupun mental untuk menikah. Tak ada yang bisa melarang mereka untuk yang satu ini, karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol ingin mengukuhkan bahwa hanya ia seorang yang boleh memiliki Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol merupakan tipe-tipe suami idaman semua orang. Tuhan menciptakan lelaki yang satu ini dengan begitu sempurna. Pahatan wajah yang luar biasa sempurna, dengan rahang yang tegas, bola mata bulat begitu indah, hidung bangir, juga bibir tebal yang seksi, serta tinggi badan bak model profesional. Sifatnya pun benar-benar dewasa, begitu pekerja keras, dan yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah rasa cintanya yang begitu dalam terhadap malaikat mungil yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya kini, Byun Baekhyun. Dan dengan tidak adilnya Tuhan menciptakan lelaki sesempurna Park Chanyeol hanya untuk Baekhyun seorang.

Sedangkan Byun Baekhyun --Park Baekhyun-- di hadiahi paras cantik juga manis oleh Tuhan. Ditambah suaranya yang merdu membuat siapa saja akan jatuh hati terhadap lelaki mungil yang satu ini. Sifatnya begitu kontras dengan Chanyeol. Manja, suka merengek, dan menangis. Itulah sifat seorang lelaki Cantik, Byun Baekhyun. Perpaduan yang indah memang, dan sepertinya Tuhan menciptakan mereka dua saat dalam keadaan bahagia.

 **e)(o**

"Chanyeool… gendong." Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Mereka berdua masih berada di taman tersebut, dan berencana akan pulang sesaat setelah menghentikan perang lidah mereka.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus geli mendengar rengekan manja suami kecilnya. Dan dengan senang hati, lelaki tampan itu mengabulakan permintaan Baekhyun, dengan berjongkok membelakangi anak itu. "Ayo, naik sayang." Suaranya berat namun juga lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Membuat hati lelaki mungil itu merasakan kehangatan suami tampannya.

Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Baekhyun langsung melompat menaiki punggung lebar Chanyeol. Lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jenjang suaminya, untuk kemudian meletakkan dagu runcingnya ke bahu tegap Chanyeol, juga menghirup aroma menenangkan suaminya. Tepat di ceruk leher si tampan yang nyaman.

Kemudian Chanyeol menegakkan badan kokoh miliknya, lengkap dengan Baekhyun berada di belakang punggungnya. Keduanya berjalan menjauhi taman tersebut, sebetulnya secara teknis hanya Chanyeol yang berjalan, sementara yang lainnya sedang bertengger dengan nyaman di punggung kokoh itu.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana lagi? Ada permintaan yang lain?" Chanyeol membuka suara sembari memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun yang sedikit merosot dari punggungnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ke atas, seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Emm... aku ingin es krim strawberi, apa boleh?" Tanya Baekhyun berharap.

Lelaki tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi izin.

Lantas saja lelaki kecil yang berada dalam gendongannya merasa senang dengan jawaban itu. Tanpa peringatan bibir tipisnya mengecup singkat pipi yang lebih tinggi, mengeratkan pelukan pada Chanyeol. Kemudian bergumam kecil, tepat di samping telinga pria itu.

"Terima kasih..." Bisiknya sungguh-sungguh, sarat akan cinta juga kasih sayang.

"Anything for you baby..." Sahut Chanyeol tak lupa dengan senyuman. Memperlihatkan lesung pipit tunggalnya, membuat yang lebih kecil hampir memekik bahagia.

Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dengan si kecil yang tak henti-hentinya bercerita panjang lebar juga sesekali bernyanyi kecil, sedangkan yang lebih tinggi memilih diam sembari medengarkan suara nyaring itu bergerincing dengan indah di pendengarannya.

Sampai mereka tiba di sebuah mini market di pinggir jalan. Seperti permintaan Baekhyun tadi, mereka berdua kemudian mendekati mini market itu, untuk membeli es krim strawberi favorit lelaki mungil itu. Baekhyun turun dari gendongan Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan memasuki mini market itu seorang diri, sedangkan lelaki tampan-nya berdiri diluar tanpa mengikutinya.

Baekhyun membeli beberapa cemilan, es krim strawberi, juga es krim rasa pisang favorit Chanyeol. Setelah merasa cukup dengan semua belanjaannya, lelaki mungil itu berjalan melangkah menuju kasir, untuk membayar barang belanjaannya. Tetapi netra indahnya tak sengaja menoleh ke arah dimana suaminya tengah berdiri di luar sana.

Namun ia tidak sendiri, melainkan ada seorang wanita berdiri di samping Chanyeol, dan sepertinya mereka berdua tengah terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan. Keduanya terlihat sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Dan tentu saja itu membuat si mungil Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka. Rasanya tak rela jika sang suami harus memperlihatkan senyumannya kepada orang lain, selain dirinya.

Dengan perasaan terbakar, Baekhyun segera keluar dari mini market tersebut sesaat setelah membayar belanjaannya.

"Sayang, ini berat..." Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengganggu Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan wanita itu.

Keduanya pun menoleh ke arah dimana Baekhyun berdiri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang membawanya."

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil alih tas belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun. Tidak ingin membuat suami cantiknya kesusahan.

"Thank you..." Si mungil kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Yes baby..." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, dan mengusak surai halus Baekhyun.

Kemudian pandangan Baekhyun beralih menuju wanita yang masih berdiri diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Bibirnya sudah begitu gatal untuk menanyakan siapa gerangan wanita itu.

"Chanyeol, dia siapa?" Mata puppy itu menatap sosok wanita di depannya. Kemudian kembali menatap pria itu, menuntut sebuah jawaban dari suaminya.

"Oh dia Kim Sunbin, temanku saat di junior highschool dulu."

"Halo, aku sunbin teman Chanyeol saat di junior highschool dulu." Wanita itu Sunbin, teman lama Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur untuk bersalaman dengan Baekhyun.

"Halo, aku Byun-- ah, maksudku Park Baekhyun." Ia menyebutkan namanya dengan perasaan bangga. Membalas uluran tangan dari Sunbin.

"Dia suamiku." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh belahan jiwanya erat. Lelaki tampan itu tahu bahwa anak itu sedang terbakar api cemburu. Karena biasanya Baekhyun hanya menyebutkan nama panggilannya saja tanpa embel-embel 'Park'.

"Wah! Kau sudah menikah? Congratulation." Sunbin terkejut dengan berita tersebut, namun kemudian ia mengucapkan selamat untuk teman lamanya itu.

"Hm, terima kasih. Kami menikah satu tahun yang lalu."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memajukan bibir tipisnya beberapa senti. Dan Chanyeol menyadari hal itu

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah, ayo pulang..." Jawab Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Sunbin-ah, aku pulang dulu. See you next time."

"Baiklah, see you."

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Sunbin seorang diri. Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang. Sedangkan Chanyeol berteriak memanggil lelaki mungi itu untuk menunggunya.

Ditengah perjalanan, akhirnya Chanyeol mampu menyamakan langkah kaki mereka.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" Lelaki tinggi itu menatap wajah Baekhyun, kemudian mengabil telapak tangan mungil itu untuk ia genggam.

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Sayaang, jangan seperti itu. Ada apa?" Chanyeol berusaha membujuk suami cantiknya, namun nihil. Baekhyun bahkan enggan untuk menatap lelaki tampan itu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Wa-wanita itu siapa?" Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Menanyakan hal yang dari tadi mengganjal di dalam dirinya.

"Wanita? Apa maksudmu Sunbin?" Tanya Chanyeol sangsi.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Teman. Dia hanya teman lamaku."

"Kalian terlihat begitu dekat."

"Apa kau cemburu?" Tebak Chanyeol.

"Si-siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak!" Baekhyun menyangkal dengan begitu gugup. Walau hal itu sangat jelas terlihat.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun, senyuman mautnya terukir di wajah tampan itu.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Ah. Kenapa Sunbin semakin cantik saja sekarang." Yang lebih tinggi sengaja memancing kekasih hatinya.

"Apa?! Cantik? Kalau begitu sana pergi temui wanita itu!" Air mata dengan segera menggenang di pelupuk netra indah milik Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah? Baiklah kalau begitu ak--" Belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun,

"Chanyeol! Aku memang cemburu!" Teriak Baekhyun keras-keras.

Baekhyun membentaknya, mengakui rasa cemburu yang kini tengah menyerangnya.

"Aku memang cemburu! Aku cemburu, tidakkah kau mengerti itu?"

"Kenapa cemburu, hmm?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun-nya memang selalu begini, merajuk, merengek, dan menangis keras. Tapi ia suka semua itu, ia suka dengan segala sesuatu yang lelaki cantik itu miliki.

"Aku tidak tahu! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi." Baekhyun menunduk, menatap sepatunya.

Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk lelaki tampan itu terulur, menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, kemudian membawa wajah cantik itu agar menatapnya.

"Sayang, aku hanya menyapa teman lamaku. Jangan pernah ragukan statusmu, oke? Love you." Keduanya pun tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku lapar."

 **e)(o**

 **Pukul dua pagi.**

"Aah, aah, aah... sayang, nghh, pelan-pelan." Suara desahan menggema, memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Chanh, yeaahh... lebih cepat, pleasee..."

"Kau cantik Bee, sangat cantik..." Kemudian pria tampan itu mempercepat tusukannya, wajahnya menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan nafsu mendalam. Sedangkan lelaki cantik itu menengadah, menatap langit-langit. Bibir tipisnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan, dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Tanpa aba-aba bibir seksi pria itu menyambar bibir yang lebih tipis. Melumat, lalu mengulumnya di dalam mulutnya yang panas. Sedangkan lelaki mungil itu berusaha menyamakan ritme ciuman lelaki tampan itu. Baekhyun mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka. Merengek setiap kali Chanyeol menggodanya dengan memperlambat gerakan di bawah sana.

"Lebih cepat, ku mohon, ngghh, aku mohon." Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk pria diatasnya, memaksanya untuk menyentuh puting susunya yang terabaikan.

Dengan murah hati pria tampan itu mendekatkan bibirnya tepat diatas puting susu lelaki mungil di bawah kungkungannya. Lalu menjilatnya penuh nafsu, menghisap kerikil itu kuat hingga si mungil mengejang karena pria itu baru saja meninggalkan dua buah tanda pada bagian dadanya yang sedikit berisi.

Tubuhnya dimainkan sesuka hati oleh Chanyeol. Dihisap, dijilat, hingga meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan di sekujur tubuhnya yang putih lagi harum.

Baekhyun suka, bahagia saat pria tampan itu mengukungnya dengan posesif. Memainkan tubuhnya adalah bagian terfavorit yang selalu berhasil membuatnya lemah tak berdaya di bawah jeratan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Gerakan Chanyeol menjadi semakin cepat, tak ditahan-tahan. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras, hampir menangis karena kenikmatan yang menyerangnya. Kedua telapak tangannya bergerak untuk meremas lengan kokoh pria tampan di atasnya. Badan mereka basah oleh keringat. Anak itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, matanya setengah terpejam, badan mungilnya terguncang, bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat. Tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan segera menjeput kenikmatannya.

"Sayaang, aahh, aahh, angh." Bibir merah delimanya mendesah keras, hampir mencapai puncak.

"Mendesahlah terus Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol di depan mulut suami cantiknya. Sedangkan si mungil hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba yang lebih kecil mengejang, tubuhnya melengkung merasakan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya. Tali-tali sperma menyemprot mengenai dada bidang suami tampannya. Untuk sementara dirinya lupa akan segalanya, yang ia ingat hanya Chanyeol seorang. Lelaki yang membuat dirinya mendesah keras seperti jalang kecil tak tahu malu.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya di atas sana, lebih memilih menatap wajah cantik suaminya yang sedang dirasuki oleh kenikmatan berlipat ganda. Sedangkan dirinya mungkin akan segera mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sama. Karena kini ia sudah mulai bergerak, tak ingin Baekhyun benar-benar sadar.

Seketika lelaki cantik itu kembali mendesah, saat penis yang bersarang pada ceruknya menyenggol titik manisnya kembali. Tahu bahwa suaminya akan segera mendapatkan kenikmatannya, karena demi apapun pergerakannya di bawah sana benar-benar tak di tahan-tahan lagi, kemudian wajah Chanyeol bergerak untuk ia tanam pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, mencari kenyamanan yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun-nya begitu harum, dan hal itu semakin meningkatkan gairahnya.

Pada tujuh tusukan terakhir, akhirnya pria tampan itu menembakkan sperma miliknya di dalam ceruk yang mungil, namun gerakannya belum terhenti seolah sedang menguras habis spermanya yang mengalir dengan deras. Dan Baekhyun mendesah lirih merasakan sperma suami tampannya menembak dengan kencang di dalam ceruknya, seketika lelaki mungil itu merasakan kehangatan yang selalu ia damba.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik kembali penis besar beruratnya dari ceruk itu. Ia menyeringai saat melihat lelehan sperma mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari ceruk si mungil.

Yang lebih tinggi bergerak memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Memeluk lelaki cantik itu erat. Baekhyun-nya mungkin sangat lelah setelah penyatuan tersebut karena demi apapun, mereka melalukannya selama tiga ronde dengan Baekhyun yang mendapatkan orgasmenya sebanyak lima kali, sedangkan Chanyeol mendapatkan orgasmenya hanya dua kali, sehingga si pemilik eye smile itu memilih untuk menjemput mimpinya terlebih dahulu.

Ternyata saat mereka berdua telah berada dirumah Baekhyun kembali merasakan api cemburu karena melihat Chanyeol-nya berdekatan dengan seorang wanita yang kini ia tahu bermana Sunbin, pria tampan itu membujuknya dengan segala cara. Namun penolakan yang ia dapatkan, sehingga pria tinggi itu memutar otak, mencari cara untuk mendapatkan maaf dari kekasih hatinya. Dengan liciknya, Chanyeol berbisik di telinga yang mungil, menjanjikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namun dengan polosnya, Baekhyun mengangguk memaafkan suaminya. Mengejutkannya, saat malam tiba ternyata sesuatu yang Chanyeol janjikan itu tak lain adalah berhubungan badan dengannya. Dalam kasus ini sebenarnya yang diuntungkan adalah Park Chanyeol, walau dirinya juga tak akan menolak.

Chanyeol bagaikan seekor serigala yang dengan mudahnya meluluhkan hati domba lemah seperti Baekhyun.

Hidup memang seadil itu.

 **e)(o**

Sinar mentari mulai menampakkan dirinya, membiarkan sinarnya merembet masuk melalui celah-celah tirai, untuk mengganggu seluruh penghuni rumah yang masih setia bergelut dengan bantal guling, ataupun dengan pasangan mereka.

Terlihat sesosok pria tampan menggeliat tak nyaman ditempatnya saat manik kelam itu merasakan sinar matahari menembus lewat tirai berwarna creamnya, menggangu penglihatannya karena silau. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua bola matanya, lelaki tampan itu tersenyum kecil saat hal pertama yang ia lihat dari tidurnya adalah sesosok lelaki mungil percis bagaikan peri kecil masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, tak terusik sedikitpun dengan sinar mentari yang masuk. Ia mendengar dengkuran halus anak itu, tahu bahwa lelaki mungilnya mungkin sangat lelah setelah melewati malas panas yang mereka lewati bersama.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri karena badannya terasa begitu lengket.

Sesaat setelah ia menyelesaiakan kegiatan membersihkan dirinya, kini pria tampan itu sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur. Dirinya nampak berkali-kali lipat tampan dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, kini Chanyeol sedang menggunakan celemek hitam polos, dengan tangan kanannya memegang pisau dapur untuk ia gunakan memotong sayur-sayuran. Lelaki itu berniat menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk peri kecil yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ini memang kebiasaan Chanyeol. Ia akan bangun terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun, setelah malewati malam panas bersamanya. Sebenarnya hampir setiap hari pria itu akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua saat kekasih hatinya belum juga bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kini Chanyeol berencana memasak nasi goreng nugget, dan juga segelas susu strawberi untuk Baekhyun, sedangkan untuk dirinya adalah secangkir kopi saja sudah cukup.

Tangan-tangannya begitu cekatan saat memotong sayur-sayuran juga saat mengaduk nasi yang ada di wajan. Kini pria itu terlihat begitu semakin panas juga tampan berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Setelah selesai memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada masakannya, pria itu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Berencana membangunkan ratu yang sedang terlelap dengan nyaman di dalam sana.

"Sayang bangun..." Bisiknya pada telinga yang lebih kecil, namun peri mungil itu masih enggan untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

"Sayang, ayo bangun..." Ia kembali berbisik, bibirnya bergerak untuk mengecup pundak telanjang lelaki mungil-nya.

Si mungil itu pun menggeliat dari tidurnya, merasa geli karena rambut-rambut pria tampan itu mengenai perpotongan lehernya. Kemudian mata puppy itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, dan hal pertama yang netra indah itu lihat adalah sosok tampan suaminya sedang tersenyum dengan begitu tampan. Ia pun ikut tersenyum saat bibir seksi suaminya mengecup singkat bibir tipisnya.

"Mau aku gendong?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian badannya diangkat oleh pria tampan itu masuk kedalam gendongannya yang hangat. Kedua tangan lelaki mungil itu pun melingkar dileher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membantu Baekhyun membersihkan wajahnya dan menggosok gigi.

Sungguh, siapaun yang melihat perlakuan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun akan merasa iri setengah mati. Baekhyun bagaikan daun kering yang mudah hancur, sehingga seseorang harus menjaganya dengan baik, dengan benar. Cinta lelaki tampan itu tidaklah main-main, ia sungguh tulus mencintai Baekhyun, lelaki mungil-nya. Cintanya tak mengenal kata lelah, selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik.

Karena Baekhyun telah mengajarkan arti Cinta yang sesungguhnya. Arti dari kata pengorbanan juga kesetiaan. Dan demi apapun di dunia ini, Baekhyun lah alasan dibalik bahagianya, di balik senyumnya, dan juga arti dari kata 'Cinta tak memandang kekayaan, Cinta tak memandang gender, karena Cinta adalah hak semua orang."

 _"Love is many things, but it is never deceitful."_

Selang beberapa menit keduanya keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat segar dengan baju piyama bermotif stroberi, berada dalam gendongan seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol melangkah menuju meja makan yang telah ia penuhi dengan dua buah piring nasi goreng, serta segelas susu stroberi dan secangkir kopi, untuk Baekhyun juga untuknya sendiri.

Ia mendudukkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu dengan hati-hati, takut-takut jika bagian belakang suaminya itu masih merasakan sakit ataupun perih. Kemudian ia juga mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun. Keduanya memulai sarapan dengan tenang, sesekali Baekhyun akan mengoceh tentang berbagai hal, ataupun Chanyeol akan menceritakan sesuatu hal yang akan membuat pria mungil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah! Sayang apa kau akan kuliah hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun sembari menyeruput kopi hitam buatannya.

"Tentu saja, aku ada ujian hari ini." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ujian? kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ku? Apa kau sudah belajar?" Pria itu terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa hari ini Baekhyun ada ujian, dan dengan bodohnya ia menghajar Baekhyun cukup lama dan tak melepaskannya hingga pukul dua dini hari.

"Bagaimana aku belajar Chanyeol? Kau bahkan tak membiarkan ku tidur hingga pukul dua dini hari." Pipi gempilnya mengembung dengan lucu, berpura-pura merajuk.

"Aah... maafkan aku sayang." Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya.

"Hehehe, tak apa Chanyeol. Aku sudah menguasai materi yang akan di ujikan hari ini." Tawanya terdengar lucu bergemerincing indah di telinga Chanyeol. Membuatnya mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita bersiap-siap." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur di ikuti dengan Baekhyun di belakang membuntutinya.

Chanyeol memilih-milih baju yang akan dikenakannya. Dan tertuju pada ripped jeans panjang serta kaos hitam polos, kemudian ia memakainya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat begitu bingung untuk sekedar menentukan pilihannya, padahal lemari miliknya penuh dengan kaos serta jeans yang bisa ia kenakan. Pria tampan itu menyadari hal tersebut, kemudian ia mengambil sepotong kemeja kebesaran bergaris vertikal dengan warna baby blue, dan sebuah celana jeans hitam polos. Ia memberikan itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Pakai ini saja sayang, aku memilihkannya untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan kemeja serta jeans itu untuk Baekhyun kenakan. Dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan sangat baik.

"Pilihanmu memang yang terbaik, terima kasih." Ia tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya yang manis serta gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Jangan berterima kasih pada suamimu sendiri sayang..." Pria itu kemudian mengelus lembut surai halus Baekhyun sayang. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

Mereka berdua memakai sepatu couple bermerk 'Gucci' berwarna putih, dengan gambar ular di bagian luar sepatu untuk Chanyeol, sedangkan yang bergambar lebah adalah milik Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu membelinya saat mereka berdua berlibur di Paris, lebih tepatnya saat bulan madu mereka.

Keduanya berangkat bersama. Baekhyun tak membawa apapun karena hari ini ia hanya ada jadwal untuk ujian saja, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membawa sebuah laptop untuk presentasinya hari ini. Chanyeol duduk di bagian kemudi sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berangkat meninggalkan rumah kecil mereka sendiri untuk beberapa jam.

Di dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun bersenandung ria, menyanyikan lagu favoritnya 'Don't go' dari boy band terkenal Korea Selatan, EXO. Pria tampan di sampingnya hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Hampir tiga puluh menit, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di Seoul Universitas, tempat mereka menuntut ilmu di jenjang perkuliahan. Keduanya keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Karena jarak kelas mereka yang cukup jauh, jadi pria tampan dan lelaki mungilnya terpaksa harus berpisah dulu. Dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah kanan, sedangkan Baekhyun ke arah kiri. Hingga jarak mereka berdua sudah jauh.

 **e)(o**

"Hai Luhannie..." Sapa Baekhyun kepada sosok lelaki mungil lain selain dirinya. Kemudian ia mengambil duduk di samping lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu mendongak untuk melihat Baekhyun. Ia Luhan, salah satu sahabat Baekhyun. Mereka berada pada jurusan yang sama yaitu art and music. Kecintaan mereka terhadap musik membawa hubungan persahabat. Lelaki itu berasal dari Cina, juga berkewarganegaraan Cina. Namun ia mendapatkan beasiswa di Korea Selatan, sehingga disinilah ia sekarang, di negara dengan boy band berparas tampan dan girl band berkaki jenjang.

"Oh baekhyunnie, how was your holiday?" Kemudian lelaki itu kembali berkutat pada ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Wonderful, Chanyeol selalu melakukan hal-hal menarik di hari libur. Kau sendiri, bagaimana liburanmu dengan pangeran tercinta?" Sikunya menyenggol lengah Luhan, mencoba menggodanya.

"Yah, seperti biasa Sehun selalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk, dan berujung mengabaikanku." Suaranya lesu, kesal dengan kekasihnya.

"Dia bukan mengabaikanmu Lu, tugas mahasiswa kedokteran sepertinya bukan hal yang main-main yang bisa ia kerjakan dengan gampang." Ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Setidaknya jangan mengabaikanku."

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyungsoo?" Matanya menyapu ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Namun tidak lama kemudian dari arah pintu kelas menampakkan dua sosok lelaki. Yang satu berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit coklat seksi, sedangkan yang lain lebih pendek dengan bola mata bulat burung hantu. Keduanya terlihat mesra, bagaimana tidak, salah satu tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi melingkar di pinggang si kecil. Keduanya berjalan sambil menertawakan sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Kyungie, Jongin kemari..." Teriak Baekhyun memanggil keduanya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangan.

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun sedang melambai ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

"Baekhyunnie... miss you." Mereka berdua berpelukan bagai dua orang yang telah berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan baru dipertemukan. Sedangkan yang lainnya memutar bola mata mereka malas.

"Miss you too..." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Demi tuhan Baek, Kyung. Kalian berpisah hanya selama dua hari, itupun karena hari libur, jangan berlebihan." Jongin jengah dengan kedua pria yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Lebih kau diam Jongin, aku tak meminta kau berbicara." Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Jongin, tak terima jika ia disebut berlebihan. Walau pada kenyataannya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan memang sedikit berliebihan.

"Hehe, jangan marah sayang. Aku hanya bercanda." Lelaki itu tersenyum meringis. Tak ingin bermain-main dengan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Karena jika ia sudah kesal, maka akan berakibat pada dirinya yang tak di izinkan untuk tidur di kamar berdua bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo atau lebih tepatnya Do Kyungsoo, berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sejak di bangku SMA. Persahabatan mereka telah terjalin lebih dulu, jadi tak heran jika keduanya begitu dekat. Kyungsoo juga mahasiswa pada jurusan musik yang kebetulan berada pada satu kelas bersama Baekhyun juga Luhan si rusa Cina. Ketiganya bagai jalinan rantai terkuat yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini yang tak akan hancur walau di terpa badai sekuat badai tornado sekalipun. Kuat tak terkalahkan.

Sedangkan Jongin atau Kim Jongin yang orang-orang kenal dengan nama Kai, ia adalah kekasih dari Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis bersama dengan Chanyeol. Walau tingkah lakunya sembrono, dan playboy --dulu-- tapi Baekhyun telah menganggap pria itu sebagai kakak laki-lakinya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Sehun atau Oh Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih dari Xi Luhan. Pria itu dianugrahi paras tampan dengan tinggi menjulang bagai model profesional, walau raut wajahnya begitu dingin tapi sesungguhnya sosok itu adalah yang terhangat, walau tak akan sebanding dengan Chanyeol-nya yang sehangat matahari. Ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran, sebab itu dirinya jarang berkumpul bersama yang lain.

Tiba-tiba dosen telah berada di dalam kelas. Jelas saja menyebabkan seorang Kim Jongin segera keluar dari kelas tersebut, sebelum dirinya ditendang oleh dosen tersebut.

Seketika kelas menjadi begitu senyap. Semua mahasiswa dan juga mahasiswi duduk mengambil tempat masing-masing. Suasana berubah menjadi tegang untuk beberapa orang, namun ada juga yang nampak santai salah satunya adalah Baekhyun.

Ujian akhir semester di mulai dari hari ini. Dan Baekhyun berada pada semester tujuh, yang artinya tak lama lagi ia akan berada di semester akhir dari bangku perkuliahan dan wisuda, kemudian menghadapi kerasnya dunia luar yang sesungguhnya, namun semua itu tak berarti apa-apa bahkan tak memengaruhinya sama sekali jika suaminya, Chanyeol-nya, kekasih hatinya, selalu berada di sampingnya untuk menguatkannya, dan memberinya semangat.

Pria mungil itu selalu bermimpi bahwa suatu saat nanti jika dirinya dan Chanyeol telah lulus, dan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan Chanyeol yang akan menggantikan ayahnya di perusahaan Park Corp sebagai CEO, sedangkan dirinya akan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai seorang pianis atau setidaknya penulis lirik lagu seperti yang ia harapkan. Saat Chanyeol merasa lelah setelah seharian berkutat pada berkas-berkas tak tahu diri yang ingin diperhatikan, ia akan menunggu suaminya, memasakkan sesuatu yang lezat, dan kemudian memainkan alunan musik dari ketukan-ketukan piano sembari mengalunkan lagu yang ia ciptakan untuk mereka berdua, untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran, jiwa, dan raga pria tampannya. Kemudian berakhir pada deritan ranjang yang menggema serta jeritan nikmat dari bibirnya diseluruh ruangan di rumah kecil mereka berdua.

Atau bahkan memiliki seorang buah hati yang lucu. Mungkin ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah ia bayangkan, namun hal gila ini mampun membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, bahkan hanya dengan sekedar memimpikannya.

Ini gila, tapi bahkan ia tak berniat keluar dari kegilaan ini.

 **e)(o**

Baekhyun ingat betul saat dirinya telah menyelesaikan ujian beberapa jam yang lalu, lelaki itu berjalan melangkah menuju kelas Chanyeol. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk dirinya sampai di kelas itu, karena jarak antar fakultasnya dengan fakultas suaminya cukup jauh. Senyumnya mengembang saat mendapati suami tampannya sedang berdiri di depan kelas mempresentasikan materi yang ia tak mengerti sedikitpun, kebetulan pintu ruangan itu tak terkunci sehingga ia berkesempatan melihat karisma seorang Park Chanyeol saat sedang berdiri di depan orang-orang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan profesional, anggap saja ia sedang menonton sebuah pertunjukan atau semacamnya karena pada saat itu ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan senyuman bodohnya dan bertepuk tangan saat mendapati lelaki tinggi itu memperbaiki letak kaca mata bening bulat yang kebetulan bertengger dengan sempurna di hidung bangirnya.

Dan saat matanya bertabrakan langsung dengan manik kelam milik pria itu, ia hampir pingsan dibuatnya, karena dengan kurang ajar pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya berniat menggoda lelaki mungil tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum malu-malu, dan terkejut karena beberapa orang di luar kelas tak jauh darinya tengan menatapnya heran, kening mereka mengkerut dan kemudian berbisik dengan teman yang berada di sebelah mereka, dan Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk tahu siapa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Tapi lebih dari semua itu, hal yang paling ingin ia hindari tak disangka malah memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi karena demi apapun hal terburuk di dunia ini, wanita itu, teman lama suaminya, Sunbin. Berada pada Universitas yang sama dengannya dan juga Chanyeol, dirinya adalah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran. Sebenarnya wanita itu telah begitu lama meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, Korea Selatan. Karena tuntutan pekerjaan sang ayah yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan segalanya, dan pindah ke Jepang, namun beberapa minggu yang lalu ayahnya telah meninggal dunia, jadi ia memilih untuk kembali kesini, dimana dirinya dilahirkan, bersama ibunya, berdua.

Sunbin dan Chanyeol telah saling mengenal sejak di bangku Junior High School. Saat Chanyeol harus pindah ke negara bunga sakura, Jepang. Dan melanjutkan kehidupannya di negara tersebut. Jujur saja, hubungan keduanya telah terjalin begitu erat. Tiga tahun mereka mengenal satu sama lain, menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang sekolah, berbagi kebahagiaan, dan saling mengucapkan janji untuk tak saling melupakan. Hingga waktu dimana Chanyeol diharuskan pindah ke Korea Selatan karena suatu hal yang jauh lebih penting.

Namun masa lalu tinggalah masa lalu, kini Chanyeol telah menemukan masa depan, kebahagiaan, dan tujuan hidupnya. Begitupun Sunbin, wanita itu telah menyimpan segalanya di dasar jiwanya. Meski, sejujurnya percikan rasa itu masih ada didalam hati wanita itu, saat matanya menangkap kembali bayangan masa lalu dan menyapanya dengan lembut.

Park Chanyeolnya, masa lalunya, cinta pertamanya, telah kembali. Menyapanya dengan lembut, menyalakan kembali percikan api itu. Lalu membakarnya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangis keras. Entah mengapa rasanya berbeda saat ia bertemu wanita itu. Namun satu yang ada dipikirannya, Chanyeol mengenalnya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Pria tampan itu tertawa lebar saat mengetahui bahwa Sunbin berada dalam satu Universitas dengannya. Ia merasa diabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka duduk bertiga untuk memesan coffee pada salah satu kedai kopi favorit Baekhyun, "One and Only Coffee Shop", keduanya sibuk mengingat masa lalu sedangkan dirinya hanya menjadi Guci rumah, berada dipojok, diabaikan, tak terjamah.

"Kenapa lagi sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol kelimpungan, jelas saja anak itu menangis untuk waktu yang tak singkat. Ia pun tak tahu apa alasan di balik air mata yang ditumpahkan suaminya.

"Aku membencimu! Kau pria brengsek!" Tangan-tangan kecil itu mengepal untuk memukul dada bidang Chanyeol. Air mata bergulir keluar melalui celah-celah pupil matanya.

Chanyeol menangkap jari-jarinya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Baekhyun, sungguh aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau menangis seperti ini? Apa aku membuat suatu kesalahan? Setidaknya bicara dan beritahu aku, jangan menangis seperti ini, sayang."

Namun anak itu menghempaskan jari-jari yang sedang menggenggamnya. "Mengapa? Kau masih bertanya? Oh, jangan-jangan kau mengalami amnesia mendadak saat bertemu dengan wanita itu?" Baekhyun menangis, ia menggeram kesal. Ia benci. Baekhyun benci saat dirinya diabaikan.

Chanyeol menyugar helaian rambutnya dramatis. Kemudian meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya pada masing-masing pundak bergetar milik Baekhyun. "Kau marah karena Sunbin? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak percaya lagi dengan cinta ku , atau bahkan kau sudah bosan denganku? Demi Tuhan Baek, dia hanya teman lamaku, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak lama jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, jadi apa salahnya bertegur sapa dengan teman lama?"

"Ah. Kalian sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum kau bertemu denganku? Apa itu --hiks-- bahkan penting untuk kau katakan? Apa kau tidak sadar atau memang kau bodoh untuk sekedar mengenal situasi, kau mengabaikanku dan memilih mengingat kenangan kalian di depanku, dan kau, kau mengangapku hanya hiasan tak penting." Suara anak itu bergetar, emosi sudah melingkupi jiwanya saat ini. Sedangkan pria itu akhirnya menyadari perbuatannya mungkin telah menyakiti Baekhyun.

Kini penyesalan telah datang untuk menyadarkannya bahwa suaminya tak suka diabaikan. Dan apa yang sudah ia perbuatan itu memang sangat keterlaluan. Ia juga bingung dengan apa yang dirinya perbuat, entah mengapa kenangan masa lalu kembali menghantam ingatannya. Seolah ingin meledak dan tidak dapat ditahan lebih lama lagi.

Wanita itu. Sunbin. Membawa sejuta kenangan indah mereka, kembali untuk mengusik pikiran lelaki tampan itu. Janji-janji yang mereka lontarkan muncul perlahan, tiba-tiba menghangatkan jiwa. Dan Chanyeol tak bodoh untuk mengenal perasaan apa yang kini menghampirinya.

Rindu.

Ia rindu dengan wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun..."

Maaf karena aku merindukannya.

 **TBC**

 **Anyoooooongggg, hai, hello... gimana2? ini jelek bgt ya? drama bgt, sinetron bgt, mainstream bgt, ngebosenin, hiks. Tapi walaupun jelek, aku buatnya pake perasaan, eaakkss... sebenernya gk tega buat yg macem beginian, takut jg gk bakal ngefeel. Dan sebenernya rencana awal aku mau buat oneshoot, tapi kayaknya berchapter aja, maybe 3-5 chap. Gk banyak2, masih newbie soalnya. Tolong berikan dukungan kalian ya biar aku semangat ngetiknya, hehe. Review sampe panjang2 jg gk apa2 kok, aku butub yg panjang2, sepanjang punua ceye, bhaks. Ya udah ya, bacot bgt keknya. See u in next chap, muah.**


End file.
